Moonlit Date
by complexity66
Summary: ShinoxOC (OC- Michiko) Shino goes on a date


This is a Shino/OC fic. If you read my story "Just for you," then you'll know who the OC is. But, just in case you didn't read my other story, I'm going to give you some details about the OC:

Name: Michiko

Age (In this story- Same age as Shino) - 18

She lives with her friend, Akemi, and her ex-sensei, Naomi.

P.S. - This is a one-shot (I don't know why I'm telling you this…)

Dedicated to: Sephynarutocloud- (Who asked for a Shino/OC fic.)- And all the people who read/reviewed my other stories.

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

_Moonlit Date_

* * *

Shino stood in front of his closet, looking at the rows of clothes he had. He reached forward and took out a black shirt and black pants. He looked at the clock and went to change his clothes.

* * *

"Michiko, don't you have to get ready now?" Akemi asked as she looked at the clock.

Michiko plopped down onto her bed and sighed.

"I still have…" Michiko looked at the clock. "Ten minutes- wait, I only have ten minutes!" Michiko got up quickly and grabbed some clothes.

Akemi giggled and shook her head. She raised her head as she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hurry up, Michiko-Chan! Shino's already here!" Akemi shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Michiko ran out of the washroom and went around her room. She picked up her pillows and blanket, looking for her hair brush. She sighed and remembered that she left it in Akemi's room. She ran out of her own room and ran to Akemi's room. She skidded to a halt as she noticed Shino talking to Akemi at the foot of the stairs. She quickly ran to Akemi's room and brushed her hair.

Shino glanced at the stairs, waiting for Michiko. He noticed her running around upstairs, but stayed quiet.

Michiko walked down the stairs a few minutes later. Akemi turned and noticed that Michiko was slightly nervous. Michiko smiled at Shino shyly as he held out his arm for her. Michiko took his arm gently as he led her out of the house. Akemi bid them goodbye as she ran up to her room.

* * *

Michiko and Shino continued walking around the streets of Konoha in silence.

"Where exactly are we going?" Michiko asked as she looked up at Shino curiously. He smiled faintly.

"You'll see," he said quietly.

Michiko stayed silent and allowed Shino to lead her to wherever they were going.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Shino whispered in Michiko's ear. Michiko blushed lightly and closed her eyes.

They continued walking for a few more minutes. Michiko and Shino walked up a low hill slowly.

"You can open your eyes now," Shino said.

Michiko opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she looked at the beautiful view of Konoha. Her gaze trailed over to a small table with food on it, and three candles lit.

'_Ah this is so cheesy…Yet extremely sweet_,' Michiko thought. Shino took her arm again and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and watched as Shino took his seat across from her. She smiled as they began eating in a comfortable silence.

"Shino… You didn't have to go through so much trouble," Michiko said as she finished her food. A smile tugged at his lips again.

"You're worth the trouble," he replied. Michiko blushed lightly as Shino got up from his seat. Shino held out his hand in front of her. Michiko looked at him curiously and took his hand. She stood up slowly as Shino led her away from the table. She strained her ears as she heard light music in the background. She turned around and noticed Akemi playing on her flute with Kiba beside her. She smiled and laughed quietly.

"Oh, Shino…" she was at a loss for words. Shino held her hand and asked for a dance. She blushed furiously and nodded. They danced as the sun set slowly.

* * *

The music ended a few minutes after the sun set. Akemi and Kiba quickly left, not wanting to bother Michiko or Shino. Michiko smiled at Shino.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Shino smiled back as she shivered from the cold. Shino wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Michiko blushed furiously, glad that it was dark out. She noticed a beetle on Shino's shoulder and smiled. Shino glanced down at the beetle and stayed quiet. They watched as the beetle crawled down Shino's side and went away.

Michiko looked up at Shino and tilted her head to the right, pressing her lips against his. Shino kissed her back gently and held her close. He gently pulled away and began trailing small kisses on her neck. Michiko shuddered pleasantly and brushed her lips against Shino's once again. He deepened the kiss slightly as her chest pressed against his. Michiko had her hands on the front of Shino's collar, wanting to unbutton his shirt. Shino pulled away slowly and smiled. Michiko smiled and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied quietly.

They stood in each other's embrace as the moon illuminated them.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
